


appetite for destruction

by Sodium_K



Series: appetite for destruction [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Axl RO-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Mentioned Korra (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, Reincarnation, Sozin's Comet, Yeah i gave one minor character a whole backstory including a son, i cannot stress enough that nobody really shows up in this, no I will not elaborate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_K/pseuds/Sodium_K
Summary: Fire is cleansing, far more than it is destructive, deadly, a killer. He realized that now.
Series: appetite for destruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	appetite for destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spraysol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spraysol/gifts).



Fire is cleansing, far more than it is destructive, deadly, a killer. He realized that now. 

He realized it, as he stared at the flames produced by his own hands, as they consumed his terror and his fear and above all, _his guilt_ , as he thought back to the first time he had seen true fire. More than years ago, a lifetime ago, when he watched the Sherman’s fires consume the town like a hungry beast, he, in his drunken state, did not make the connection from the flames on the town to the one little fire that could have saved hundreds of lives at the expense of his own.

A lifetime later, after he had escaped his nightmare, after he had a son and lost him and joined Valentine and took the Corpse and died for it, he watched the same flames consume one of the last slivers of Republic City, and he wondered dumbly if this was some sort of divine retribution. He was probably in hell. 

It was funny, he thought, that now, his bending was strengthened by Sozin’s Comet, which had last been seen in the time of Avatar Korra, whose corpse was now the corpse Johnny Joestar was after, much like last time.

It was funny, he thought, that fire had single handedly caused all of the difficulties he had to struggle through - but not live through, entirely - and now he could control it with a twitch of his fingers. (Not that it changed anything.)

It was funny, he thought, that in his last life, water was the only thing to purify his sins, and now Johnny Joestar was a waterbender, and water was the only thing to put out his fires. How funny this all was, especially when he considered that Johnny Joestar was supposedly the Avatar, and in this world (much like the last), he was fated to win this fight. He had ghosts on _his_ side, this time, and Axl was alone. Johnny Joestar was destined to get the corpse, and it wasn’t fair. 

It wasn’t fair, he thought, that he would have to be drafted two different times, into two different wars, the only similarity between them being that they didn’t _have_ to involve him. It wasn’t fair that his cowardice would win out twice in the same way, and that he’d have to watch as two different cities burned to the ground. The only similarity, of course, being him. 

He was okay with the fact that he never ended up having a son in this life. Considering how everything else had gone, up to and including his fight with Johnny Joestar, he was glad he hadn’t subjected another poor little boy to that horrific fate, as unavoidable as the day was long. 

He wasn’t surprised when Valentine killed him, he felt betrayed but not surprised like he had last time. This time, Valentine didn’t leave him to bleed out, but the slow suffocation of him and his fires wasn’t too far off from the original cruelty. His vision dimmed, and he entered the Spirit World, the same one that had consumed Republic City, and he wondered which ghosts he’d have to fight this time. 

Does Johnny Joestar know that they are fated to fight in every single alternate life? Yeah, probably. 

Fire is, above all, cleansing.


End file.
